


Musk

by curiumKingyo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: Gavin wakes up alone on Elijah's bed. What to do if not take care of his morning wood with his face buried in Elijah's soft sleeping shirt?





	Musk

**Author's Note:**

> [Ky_rosh](https://twitter.com/ky_rosh) is one of my favorite artists in this fandom, and when I saw [this Gav](https://twitter.com/ky_rosh/status/1030190352580440065) I just couldn't resist!

It is all Elijah’s fault, really. Who even invites people over to their house and then vanishes? Gavin understands that Elijah's position at CyberLife demands a lot of his time and energy but that doesn't mean he is taking well to be put in second plan. He never does.

And it is all the more cruel considering that he is bedridden due to a work-related injury. And horny. Fuck, sleeping on Elijah's ridiculously big and soft bed always puts him in a  _ mood _ and today is no different. The only problem is that when he rolled over to reach for Kamski all he found was an already cold empty spot.

Actually, there was a note. An actual paper note explaining that Elijah had to go to an emergency meeting and would be back after lunch. The note also tells him to ask Chloe for anything he might need but Gavin thinks Elijah added this one as a joke - he knows Gavin would never willingly interact with that creepy human doll.

Gavin groans, his annoyance over the situation doing nothing to dispel his morning wood or quell his neediness. He is so used to his thin bedsheets and off-brand laundry detergent, he can’t help getting excited by the texture of Elijah's silk sheets and the smell of his expensive perfume all around him.

Damn, he wishes Elijah was there. He would wake him up kissing the back of his neck and nuzzling the soft buzzed hair of his undercut. Then Elijah would moan sweetly and roll over to kiss him gently but thoroughly. There would be hands on his back, nails digging into his skin and carefully tracing his scars, and lips brushing his jaw and neck and playfully kissing the tip of his nose.

Thinking about it is not helping him! In fact, imagining all that _could have been_ is only bringing his half chub to a full erection. The hairs on his arms rise as he slowly turns around on the bed, the smooth sheets rubbing on his dry skin.  _ The sheets feel even better when your skin is hydrated, Gavin _ , Elijah would say and squirt some high quality cream on Gavin's back and make a show of sitting over the detective to spread the lotion on his dry skin.

He humps the soft mattress slowly, hips moving on their own as he reaches over the other side of the bed to grab Elijah's pillow.

When he pulls the pillow close he notices something else is bundled under it. He sits on the bed and moves the pillow aside to find Elijah's sleeping shirt folded there. It is a simple cotton shirt, dark grey with a shiny triangle on the sleeve - a CyberLife promotional shirt of all things. The material is soft, well worn and the neck is a bit stretched. It looks almost out of place amid the fancy decoration and expensive house wear.

It is deeply endearing. Gavin brings it up to his face and takes a deep breath. Elijah's smell fills his senses and sends shivers down his spine. If Gavin uses some imagination he can pretend he isn’t alone.

His cock is tenting his underwear, a wet spot growing on the front of it. He pushes the briefs down and tosses them aside with little regard for where they land. He looks down at his naked chest and hard cock, watches as the air conditioning makes his skin pebble almost painfully. His nipples peak up and his cock twitches.

He looks at the shirt he is still holding firmly in one hand. His body moves before his brain fully registers the idea.

Elijah's shirt slides over his head and down his arms, embracing him softly. He moans, low and needy. Why the fuck did Kamski have to leave? He bites his lower lip and grabs his cock determined to make the most of his situation. Even if the situation consists in jerking off to Kamski's clothes and going back to sleep after soiling his fancy sheets.

All things considered, it is not the worst situation he’s found himself in.

With one hand around his cock, he starts to tease and play with himself. He pinches a nipple through the worn cotton and it sends a jolt of pleasure down between his legs. He whimpers a little, a kitten noise as his hips roll up and down in lazy circles.

Precome builds on the tip of his erection and slides down the shaft. His fingers slide over the slick forming sticky webs between them. The movements are smooth, familiar. It won’t take long and he knows it.

He buries his face on the loose neck of Elijah's shirt. The smell there is different and he uses his free hand to tug the collar up and properly stuff his face on it.

Elijah's smell clouds his thoughts. Not the perfume of his imported soap or the hair products that cost as much as Gavin's rent. No, the smell there is pure and simple Elijah.

Gavin's head is swimming on it and he takes deep breath after deep breath. He doesn't know why Elijah bothers with all those products when his natural smell is just so good! It is a mild musk, the salt of his skin mixed with a faint smell of charcoal - Elijah insists on making his designs in charcoal and paper and Gavin adores him a little more because of it.

His heart is beating painfully fast, his face burning red. The muscles on his belly are twitching as he feels orgasm approaching. A small, broken noise escapes his lips as he finally shuts his eyes tightly.

Elijah's shirt absorbs his moan when he comes, face pressed hard against the fabric. He shakes slightly, hips stuttering as come spurts over his fingers and drips down his thighs.

When the high ends he feels boneless and sleepy. The sticky mess on his legs and hand will become a problem quite soon, but he can't bring himself to care about it just yet. He lays back down and burrows on the smooth sheets and soft pillows.

When Elijah returns he will find his sleeping shirt saturated with Gavin's cheap deodorant and his silk sheets crusted with come. Gavin should care but he doesn't. It is all Elijah's fault, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/curiumkingyo) or [Tumblr](http://burn-gormans-eyelashes.tumblr.com) and if you are feeling generous, take a look at my [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/O5O8K6GJ#) too <3


End file.
